A Moment's Rest
by maron-chan
Summary: Just a sweet, somewhat sappy moment between Gareas and Ernest while they're on GOA (shounen-ai)!


A Moment's Rest // Megami Kouhosei title: A Moment's Rest   
author: maron-chan   
archive: nowhere else please!   
pairing: GareasxErnest   
spoilers: none really, maybe episode 1 (or 00)   
rating: PG, shounen-ai (malexmale)   
disclaimer: Megami Kouhosei & all characters are copyright Sugisaki Yukiru, I don't own them & if I did I seriously doubt I'd share ^.~   
feedback: yes, please I *really* need of it ^^ 

Wai! I was so glad to see other Megami Kouhosei fics up (especially some GareasxErnest stuff b/c I LOVE that pairing) I'm just getting into anime fic writing so I couldn't resist trying my hand at some sweet & sappy Megami Kouhosei shounen-ai as well ^^ this one is assuming that there is a relationship (more than just friends) between the two which is how I interpreted the series (I cite ep 08 *sniffle* with Tune's comments as the most concrete proof for this one - um, fansub version that is ^.~). 

This takes place during episode 1 so it'll make more sense if you've seen that, after the Goddess pilots arrive at GOA there's the whole scene where Gareas gets upset with Ernest for being so quiet & for always having boring conversations so this is set later that day (that night actually), still on GOA. Umm... I'm hoping this stays pretty much in character - I'm assuming that the way they would interact when alone with each other might be different than when their around others, Ernest is always so kind & polite & the only time he ever loses his temper or gets angry is where Gareas is concerned so... it gets a bit sappy too (which I normally try to avoid) so let me know if it seems totally ooc or not, please!   


******************************   
After several light taps at Gareas' door, Ernest finally gave up on waiting for a response and carefully pushed it open, slipping in silently. The room was filled with the soft light from the desk lamp, casting a dim glow around the walls and brining all the shadows to life. A quick glance at the bed confirmed what Ernest had already suspected, Gareas lay fast asleep still fully dressed and the bed fully made, his legs were straight, one arm folded across his stomach while the other was flung out horizontally across the bed. He smiled softly to himself, a smile which only widened when a low snore escaped from Gareas' parted lips. Ernest made his way carefully to the bed, and grabbing the folded blanket from the edge he curled up next to the prone body, pulling the blanket up over both of them and resting his head against the out flung arm, careful not to wake the sleeping pilot. His body instantly relaxed and he could feel the tension leaving, Ernest closed his eyes and breathed in deep, inhaling Gareas' unique scent before drifting off to sleep as well. 

Gareas awoke to the feeling of something warm against his body and a light pressure on his arm, he didn't even have to look to know that it was Ernest but the shot of blonde hair he caught out the corner of his eye confirmed it. Cautiously, Gareas began to pull his arm out from under the other's sleeping head, he grimaced slightly, the concentration of trying to go slowly conflicting with the stinging sensation where his arm had fallen asleep. He managed successfully to remove his arm and lay his fellow pilot's head back down on the bed and was just about to get up and turn out the light when soft blue eyes flitted slowly open. Ernest smiled up at him, still half asleep, eyes blinking as he adjusted to the new flood of light. 

"Gomen, I didn't mean to wake you." he smiled down apologetically. 

"Daijoubu, it's a nice way to wake up." 

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Gareas asked, nodding towards the blanket. 

"I came to talk to you and you were asleep ... you just looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you so I thought I'd lay down for a bit too. Guess I ended up asleep as well." the blonde replied, grinning sheepishly. 

"Taku mo, you're always too concerned about other people." his voice was irritated but his eyes were gentle. 

Ernest just smiled again, shifting his body closer to Gareas, seeking the warmth he had lost. Gareas scooted in towards him slightly, sitting up with his back propped against a pillow and Ernest's head laying against his shoulder. He sighed quietly and closed his eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Ernest asked, voice full of concern. 

Gareas' eyes opened and he looked down at Ernest, mouth turning into a frown and deep green eyes filling with frustration. "Why do you always ask me that when you already know the answer?" 

It was true, Ernest could feel the myriad of emotions radiating off his fellow pilot, the worry, tension, sadness, anger and pain all rolled up into one. He wished he could take it all away but unfortunately his ability only allowed him to know what the other person was feeling, not to do anything about it. He turned his head into Gareas' shoulder, muffling his face against the other's chest and laying his arm over Gareas' waist. Ernest knew Gareas didn't expect a reply, instead he tightened his arm around his waist, eyes flitting shut. 

After a few moments of silence, just holding each other like that, Gareas reluctantly spoke. "You said that you wanted to talk to me." 

"It's not important anymore." Ernest replied, voice growing sleepy again and eyes still tightly shut. 

"Taku, I hate it when you do that." 

Ernest could feel the body next to him shift in irritation and opened his eyes to look up at Gareas, blue eyes meeting deep green. "What?" he asked feigning ignorance even though he knew exactly what the other meant. 

Gareas rolled his eyes and sighed again. "I give up, never mind then if you don't want to talk about it now - fine." his voice had become annoyed again but he wrapped his arm around Ernest's shoulder. 

Ernest gave a little chuckle and looked back up to meet intense green eyes full of question and just a hint of anger. "What are you laughing for?" 

"It's just funny how your actions always contradicts your words." 

"So now you think I'm funny as well?" the anger grew slightly but the arm stayed in place. 

"Very, and you know..." Ernest paused, hand playing with the seam of Gareas' uniform, his voice becoming wistful. "your even cuter when your angry." he looked up timidly, blue eyes seemingly full of innocence. 

"Well it's nice to know I'm appreciated, even if for purely aesthetical reasons." Gareas' voice was a mixture of mock hurt and sarcasm but his eyes were full of amusement and love. 

"You know I'm always glad to be of service." he paused again, eyes filling with sadness. "But I really wish you would quit doing reckless things, every time we go out there I worry about you, I worry..." his voice trembled slightly and he had to take a deep breath. "I worry that you'll do something foolish and get yourself seriously hurt ... or worse." 

Gareas tightened his grip around the other's shoulder protectively and remained silent, trying to let his emotions speak for him since he knew words would be inadequate. Ernest relaxed into the embrace, not really convinced but understanding how Gareas felt. He let out a low chuckle, earlier worries forgotten for the moment. 

"What is it this time?" Gareas nearly growled, mouth turning into a deep frown. 

"I was just remembering back when we were candidates, and spent all of our time on GOA. It's amazing how much some things have changed." 

"And how much some things have stayed the same." Gareas continued for him, voice softening and frown disappearing. 

"I remember how anxious we were to get out there and fight against Victim... well how anxious you were at least." he finished with a pause, voice full of laughter. 

Gareas' frown returned but his voice remained soft, slightly reminiscent. "We thought it would be so easy," he laughed once, ruefully, "it wasn't really that long ago, but sometimes it feels like forever." 

Ernest clamped his eyes shut and tightened his grip on Gareas' waist. "The only thing that keeps me going sometimes," he paused as a tiny teardrop trickled down his cheek. "is knowing that I don't have to do it alone." 

"Aa" Gareas concurred, a pained look passing through his eyes as he reached over with his free arm to wipe the tear from Ernest's cheek. 

"Gareas?" Ernest asked hesitantly. 

"Hai" the reply was slurred, as sleep began to overtake Gareas and his eyes flit drifted shut. 

"Is it all right if I stay here for tonight?" he paused briefly, "I don't really feel like being alone right now." 

"There you go again, asking questions you already know the answer for." the sleepy voice held just the faintest trace of sarcasm. 

Ernest smiled, a half smile really, as sleep was starting to get to him again as well. "I know," he said reaching down to pull the blanket back over them. "I just like to give you the feeling of being in control." he settled back down, still nestled comfortably against Gareas' side. 

"Taku..." came the unfinished reply as Gareas drifted back into a contented sleep. 

*************************** 

So how was it? Totally OOC? Too sappy? Please let me know!   


the little Japanese dictionary (most of you probably know them but here it is just in case):   
1) gomen = sorry   
2) daijoubu = it's okay   
3) taku = in this case kinda like 'for goodness sake'   
4) aa = yes or right   
5) hai = yes (said as a question this time) 


End file.
